Cambio de Roles
by Veilchen Jewells
Summary: Era una noche como cualquier otra... tranquila, apacible y perfecta, una de esas noches tan típicas y comunes que no forman parte de la rutina común del Winchester menor... aunque en realidad, con un hermano como Dean, ninguna noche llega serlo.


Titulo:Cambio de Roles

Autor:Veilchen Jewells

Disclaimer:Supernatural (SPN) no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creedor y cadena televisiva yo únicamente los use sin fines de lucro y con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo.

Resumen:_Era una noche como cualquier otra... tranquila, apacible y perfecta, una de esas noches tan típicas y comunes que no forman parte de la rutina común del Winchester menor... aunque en realidad, con un hermano como Dean, ninguna noche llega serlo. _

Dedicatoria:Dedicado especialmente a _**My Darling**_ porque sin ella este oneshot no sería ni por cerca lo genial que es ya que sus manos son mágicas, gracias por todo c:

~ Cambio de Roles~

Oneshot

Era una noche como cualquier otra; tranquila, apacible, perfecta, como para disfrutarla en compañía de una linda chica, pero… Esas noches tan "típicas" y comunes, en realidad no forman parte de la rutina común del Winchester menor, quien en esos momentos, se encontraba digitando hábilmente sobre el teclado de su ordenador, como siempre buscando información sobre casos sobrenaturales, pues ya llevaban varios días en estado "neutro" y la verdad, no sabía sin sentirse feliz por las momentáneas e inesperadas vacaciones ó preocuparse por que una posible pandemia de demonios pudiese llegar de un momento a otro a tocarle la puerta.

Su hermano Dean en cambio, completamente desesperado por el hecho de pasar tantos días encerrados en ese pequeño cuarto, sin tener nada más qué hacer aparte de ver televisión y comer, había terminado explotando unas horas antes; Y tomando su chaqueta había salido del lugar con dirección a sabría Lucifer donde, ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle nada… o a despedirse, simplemente se había ido dejándolo completamente solo. Él en realidad había terminado notando su ausencia solamente al escuchar el ruido del motor del impala al ser encendido y puesto en marcha.

No le dio mayor importancia, podía imaginar lo que pasaría. Dean seguramente se iría a algún bar de mala muerte, se tomaría un par de cervezas y al final, posiblemente, se acostaría con una de las camareras del lugar o con alguna otra mujer lo suficientemente desesperada –o en su defecto alcoholizada- como para aceptar un "acostón de paso"

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de en qué momento había terminado por quedarse dormido en el sillón y con el ordenador sobre sus piernas, pero la incómoda posición en que se encontraba comenzaba a producirle molestos calambres, así que, continuando aún, mas dormido que despierto se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y busco su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón para poder mirar la hora…. Eran las tres de la mañana y por lo visto Dean aún no había vuelto.

"¿Dónde estará ese idiota?"

Ni bien había terminado de pensar eso, cuando el rey de roma aparecía por la puerta, anunciando su llegada de manera escandalosa, y dando un sonoro portazo a esta al momento de cerrarla. Luego, cuando giro para avanzar hacia él, pudo ver claramente el leve sonrojo que portaba en sus mejillas, sonrojo producido sin lugar a dudas por la alta cantidad de alcohol que habría consumido, y, sumado a esto, portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente despreocupada, casi como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, aunque si lo miraba bien y buscase compararle con algo sería con un bebé, tomando en cuenta la forma tan peligrosa en que se balanceaba al caminar.

–Sammy~– Canturrea feliz, de una manera en que hace mucho no expresaba, mientras se dirige hacia él con cierta dificultad y un par de trompicones de paso.

El menor continúa mirándolo aún adormilado, tratando de acallar un par de bostezos

–Dean– Saluda sin mucho ánimo -¿Dónde has estado? No, espera, mejor dicho ¿Cuánto has bebido? – No es que se creyera ahora la madre de ambos, pero, era consciente de que uno de los dos debía mostrar algo de madurez… aunque sea un poco y de vez en cuando.

–Vamos mamá, no me regañes, solo anduve por ahí y por allá… – Decía, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto –Mmm… pues no sé…. Tal vez, unas dos... o tres… –

– ¿Solo dos o tres cervezas? – Pregunto completamente extrañado, pues, no resultaba lógico que con tan poco el pudiese haberse puesto tan… idiota…. Bueno, mas idiota de lo normal en realidad.

–Nooooo, unas dos o tres cajas de cervezas– Arrastro un poco las palabras y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, como si hubiese dicho algo verdaderamente gracioso, pero estaba claro que su hermano no compartía su opinión de la misma manera, además de que, quisiera o no, tendría que cuidarle para que no cometiera una estupidez… más de las que ya de por si formaban parte de su rutina, como tal vez salir a la calle con pistola en mano intentando dispararle a los gatos, pensando –creyendo- que se encontraban poseídos por demonios que intentaban usarlos para lanzarse sobre él a sabiendas de que es alérgico a ellos.

Sam suspiro pesadamente, resignándose a la tarea que le quedaba claro debe cumplir; Se acerca e intenta tomarlo de un brazo para jalarlo y llevarlo en dirección a la cama, pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de obedecer, y eso le quedo bastante claro al sentir como se soltaba con cierta brusquedad de su agarre.

–Dean, debes de dormir un poco para que se te baje la bebida –

–No quiero –

–No se trata de que quieras o no Dean – Insiste, usando su mejor tono conciliador –Debes hacerlo –

–Pero no quiero dormir, quiero jugar contigo Sammy –

–...–

¿Su hermano en verdad había dicho lo que él creía haber escuchado o solo había sido una jugarreta de su aún dormido cerebro?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar su mente y lograr así alejar "esos" pensamientos de su atontada y adormilada cabeza.

–Vamos, en verdad necesitas dormir, estas mas borracho de lo que creía– Seguía intentado disuadirlo, mas por el hecho de evitar que su hermano dijese otra tontería que lo aturdiera, que por el bien del mismo Dean en realidad.

–No quiero– Pero este seguía en su plan de negación, comenzando a causarle un leve dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Dean, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño! –

–Tú– Dean alza la mano para señalarle de manera segura y con una mirada acusadora –No eres el más indicado para decir eso–

–… ¿A qué te refieres? –

–Cuando niño, siempre te la pasabas llorando, y yo debía tranquilizarte porque papá nunca estaba en casa – Claro si es que a los moteles que visitaban podían llamarles así.

–Cierto, sí – Sam se gira buscando hacerse el desentendido –Pero ya lo dijiste "Cuando niño" –

–Sí, pero ahora quieres actuar como un adulto responsable, pues entonces te tocara complacerme como yo lo hacía hace tanto tiempo por ti –

Viendo que su hermano no pensaba ceder ante sus palabras. Además de que el alcohol parecía hacerle actuar mas terco y necio de lo normal, se resignó a seguirle el juego, por qué si seguían discutiendo estarían así por largo, largo tiempo, y él sinceramente deseaba poder tirarse a la cama y dormir otro par de horas. Solo esperaba no tener que recurrir a su última opción…. Noquear a su hermano y dejarlo tirado donde cayera. No es que sea un mal hermano, no, es solo que Dean pesaba como los mil diablos y en verdad que no tenía animo alguno de cargar, o mejor dicho arrastrar su peso muerto.

–Bien… entonces ¿A qué quieres jugar Dean? –

–Mmm…– Medita un par de segundos –La verdad ya no quiero jugar, prefiero ver televisión–

–Ya es tarde… o mejor dicho, es de madrugada… no encontraras nada a estas horas– "Nada aparte de porno" piensa, mas no lo dice, realmente no le anima la idea de tener que cuidar a su hermano mientras ve porno y esta mas borracho que un alemán en día de fiesta, realmente no le anima, no.

–Bien, entonces… Quiero jugar con la computadora–

–Déjame recordarte Dean, que la última vez que "jugaste" con ella la llenaste de virus, y casi se sobrecalentó por uso excesivo –Y es que solo a Dean podía ocurrírsele la brillante idea de poner un maratón de películas de miedo mientras el recolectaba información. En esa ocasión había dejado el ordenador a su cargo porque en el lugar que investigaría no agarraba bien la señal, pues quedaba cerca de las montañas y llevarlo entre sus cosas habría resultado más estorboso que útil.

–Entonces, tengo hambre, hazme algo de comer–

–No hemos comprado comida, recuerda que estamos escasos de efectivo y que a ti te dio por devorar todo lo que teníamos almacenado, en un severo ataque de ansiedad–

–…Mejor me hubiera quedado en el bar–

–Sí, y posiblemente habrías amanecido tirado en algún callejón– Se alza de hombros mirando a otro lado, sabe que su hermano no debe estarle mirando muy feliz.

–Bien Sammy, bien, entonces, quiero un beso–

– ¿Un... beso?–

–Sí –

–…. ¿De quién? –

–¿De quién mas va a ser Sammy? Menos mal que el borracho se supone que soy yo –

– ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? – Sam definitivamente no se puede creer lo que está oyendo –No puede ser que quieras un beso de mi parte–

Dean frunce el ceño – ¿Por qué no? –

– ¡Porque no! Somos hermanos ¿Recuerdas? –

–… ¿Y?-

–Está mal –

– ¿Por qué? –

– ¡Porque somos hermanos, Dean! Oh por el amor de Dios, es que no puede ser que este discutiendo sobre esto… –

–Pero cuando niño, tú me pedias besos y yo siempre te los daba–

–E-eso era diferente– Sam definitivamente no sabe que más decir

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque era un niño –

–Y ya éramos hermanos–

–Pero no…–

– ¡Que malo eres Sammy! Antes eras más lindo, y me pedias besos a cada rato, hoy ni un abrazo me quieres dar –

El castaño le mira contento, como si por fin hubiese dado con la solución

–Te puedo dar el abrazo si quieres, pero el beso no–

–Si no hay beso no me duermo – Sentencio el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Argh, está bien! Pero solo te daré uno – Le tomo del rostro, tal vez con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado o necesitado, para darle al fin un pequeño y fugaz beso en su cabello – ¿Feliz? -

–No… no vale –

– ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que no vale? –

–No me lo diste en la boca – Suelta sin más

–…No te pienso besar en la boca Dean… –

–Yo lo hacía–

–… Ya deja de decir eso– En estos momentos lo único que desea es un lugar donde poder enterrarse, comenzaba a sonrojarse aunque no lo quisiera, su hermano sabía cómo avergonzarle aun estando borracho… y eso en verdad que no era nada bueno –Te daré otro, pero en la mejilla –aclaro, rápidamente, esperando a que el otro aceptara, aunque por un momento pensó que se negaría, dado que había puesto cara de no estar nada de acuerdo.

–Está bien– Acepto al final

–Bien, entonces, te besare en la mejilla y luego tú te duermes ¿De acuerdo? – No estaba del todo contento con tener que besar de nuevo a su hermano, y más en la mejilla, pero eso era mejor a seguir discutiendo con respecto a besarle en los labios… eso si no pensaba aceptarlo, y menos hacerlo. "De todas formas, mañana cuando se le pase la resaca no recordara nada" pensó, o mejor dicho, esperaba que así fuera.

–Bien… – Su hermano parecía feliz, de hecho sonreía, y todo por haber cedido ante su capricho… ¿Qué irónica es la vida, no?

Sam respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y mentalizarse bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sí, podía ser que estuviese exagerando pero… era su hermano, y darle un beso a su hermano no era algo muy de su estilo.

Le tomo nuevamente del rostro, solo que esta vez no fue tan brusco, y ya apunto de besar la mejilla contraria cerro los ojos, sintiendo la vergüenza apoderándose de él, pero, no contaba con que su hermano terminaría aprovechándose de eso y ladearía su rostro para que el beso fuese desviado a otra parte, más concretamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

No fue un "beso-beso" en realidad, sino más bien, había sido como un ligero roce de labios, pero que igual había dejado helado al menor, quien en esos momentos tenía tal expresión de horror en su rostro que seguramente habría podido asustar a cualquier espectro. Su hermano en cambio se reía como tonto, mientras se encaminaba a la cama, tirando su chaqueta en el suelo para luego deshacerse de sus zapatos.

–Buenas noches Sammy y gracias por el beso de buenas noches – Le regalo un ligero guiño de ojos antes de largarse a dormir

Y sí, todo había sido planeado por el mayor, para conseguir un beso de su hermanito, ahora ya satisfecho con su logro podía dormir tranquilo, y quien sabe, tal vez luego planearía el cómo pedirle un beso de buenos días.


End file.
